Frost Hearts
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: It is said Ko-Matoran were born with no hearts. It is said that they are made of ice and snow, and do not actually have flesh, metal that form their bodies. But not all stories are true. Angstdrabble.


**Kay. So like...I'm back after like FOREVA. Didja miss me? Lol. well I'm back to maybe start a new fic...I need to tweak some ideas steal permission to maybe use some characters (Saya I'm talking about you.) and probably get someone to yell at me to get my ass into gear and actually start this pet of mine. **

**This is a random drabble inspired by the fact that I really was thinking about WHY Ko-Matoran would be so cold. I mean, comeon. People are they way they are because of something in their life. So yeah. Oh, and because I decided I'd treat everyone to my awesomeness on my birthday, lol. Ahem. Yeah. So...its bad, but enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like the guy that owns Bionicle? Nu huh. Didn't think so**.

* * *

It is said that Ko-Matoran are born with no hearts. It is said that they are made of ice and snow, and do not actually have flesh, metal that form their bodies.

These are teasing words, some times exasperated ones, but never meant cruelly. After all they are all Mata-Nui's children.

_

* * *

_

_Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me_

xxx

(But they'll crush, kill, cut, burn this heart and make it gocoldcoldcold_socold)_

* * *

Before the destruction of Metru Nui, Ko-Matoran were scholars, astronomers, seers that sought the future, the future they believed was written in the sky.

Onu-Matoran scoffed at this, Le-Matoran used it as a story and nothing more. Po-Matoran had no real strong interest in this belief, but they nodded in aquatience with the idea. Ga-Matoran believed it strongly, that the stars foretold the future. Ta-Matoran were a superstitious bunch, and believed a little bit of everything, but not all of anything. But above all, every Matoran believed in making their own destinies.

Only the Ko-Matoran believed otherwise.

* * *

_They said seeing was believing._

xxx

Andtheysawsomuchtoomuch_toomuch_

* * *

But destiny was ever changing, many pointed out, scoffed. Prophicies in the stars, maybe. But you cannot fortell everything in the stars.

If only they were right.

For Ko-Matoran could look up and see all in those stars, those faint, twinkling lights that danced in the blackness above them. They could see love form, fall apart. They could see children being born, lives being torn apart, destinies being created, legends breathed to life. They could see life stolen from this life. (They felt the pain and the sorrow, tasted the tears and the blood)

For above all, Ko-Matoran were known, long, long ago as seers. They foretold the futures, and saw the blood before it was shed, carried life and death, love and hate that was yet to come. And they still do.(You think they would have learned to forget to hide it after all this time)

Many children, as their mind is wrenched open by this ability (_curse_ gift that they hate and love and wonder and fear) try to stop what they see-the death of a Matoran, a quarrel between friends, the fate of another soul. But all of them find the same ending: What they foresaw happened, regardless of what was done to stop it. So in the end, it breaks a part of them, and they force it down, force it away, force everyone away.

_

* * *

How could you bear to see your child born or love someone with all your soul and then bestowed with the vision of how they would die?_

* * *

Ko-Matoran are truly the Matoran of Ice. Frosthearts, they're called.

But under all the frost and ice, under the snowy guarded hearts they hide from the other Matoran, they hide from each other, they are bleeding, bleeding bloody red under ice and white.

Their eyes are cold as winter, because they have no emotions. They have no anger, no fear, no love, no pain.

(Butthey_love_strongdeepand_fear_themostand_feel_deeperthananything)

Because eventually it stops hurting (breakingbleeding_killing_) them to see the death of strangers, people they only barely know.

Because it would hurt all the more to see the face of a friend dying in those dreams, and that is what they fear the most.

(They'realljusttiredtiredofseeingit_broken_andgonetashesbeforeitevenhappens)

* * *

**...Heh. My first story in awhile, and its agnst. Wow. Way to go. **

**But uhhh...yeah. Feedback would be nice. Reviews make me smile. Don't kill me for the cruddy twenty minute writing...eep.**

**P.S. I hate FF. I tried puttingthe things in parenthsies all run togehter cause its cool but it KEPT DELETING IT WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE. GRRRRR.  
**


End file.
